Nottie to Hottie
by Jappa
Summary: Written for Arc-an Angel's Makeover challenge. Sesshomaru is ugly and is always getting teased - especially by Kikyo. What happens when a new girls comes to school and agrees to help him out?


Written for Arc- an Angel's Makeover challenge

1000 word min. 3032 words.

One-shot (very loooooong one-shot).

Set in future.

Everything is the same as in the anime except they live in future. _Obviously._

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I stared up at the ceiling alarm clock blaring in the background. _I don't want to go to school._ I thought.

"Sesshomaru! InuYasha! Time for school!" Mum yelled from down stairs.

I heard a groan from next door as InuYasha got up and walked into the bathroom across the hall. I stood up and shut the door to get changed. Looking in the mirror I sighed. I was ugly. Hair was _over_-oily, my skin was oily and I had acne. I need glasses and have braces. I also wear button up shirts, pressed dressed pant and dress shoes.

I went down stair finished getting ready and started walking to school. When I arrived everyone was chatting excitedly. I heard the words 'New girl' and 'New student' and frowned. _Great. Another person to make fun of me. _I thought as the bell rang and I went off to class.

- X -

I headed out to lunch and sat at the usual table as far away from the other student as possible.

I was reading a book when I felt the presence of someone. I looked up to see the new girl. She had long black hair, brown eyes and an athlete's figure.

"Hi." She said sticking out her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She smiled.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." I replied shaking her hand.

"Can I sit here?" She asked pointing to the seat next to me.

"Go ahead, nothing is stopping you." I replied.

I looked around to see everyone staring at Kagome in shock. Then Kikyo and her followers Kagura and Kanna came up to us.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Kikyo said in fake sweetness. She then turned to Kagome. "I'm Kikyo, this is Kagura and Kanna." She introduced.

"Kagome." Kagome replied shortly.

"Why don't you come and sit with us? We are better than Sesshomaru and we can have more fun." Kikyo stated bluntly.

"Sorry but I don't hang out with bitch's and their followers. Plus, I'm not interested in how cute boy's asses are." Kagome said pulling a book out of her bag.

"Excuse me. Don't you know who I am?" Kikyo asked fuming.

"Another stupid little girl who puts people down to feel good about herself," Kagome replied.

"Now can you please go, I don't like your company." She added.

Kikyo harrumphed and turned away. Kagome smirked and turned to me. I looked at her in shock.

"Don't you just hate those people?" She asked amusement twinkling in her eyes. I nodded dumbly then _finally _I regained my ability to speak.

"Why did you speak up for me? She is going to make your life a living hell." I asked.

"I used to be bullied, just like you until I snapped one day and gave her a broken nose. Ever since I have stood up for people in the same position I was in." Kagome replied like it was nothing.

"Why would they bully you? You are very pretty." I said blushing.

"Believe it or not, I was ugly." She said. "Then I found out about acne cream, oil-free shampoo and conditioner and made my own clothes style. I got a makeover." She smiled and an idea came to my mind.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

She frowned. "With what?" she asked.

"Can you give me a make-over." I asked looking down.

"Sure. We can go to the shops tonight, 'kay?" she agreed.

"Okay." For the first time in ages, I smiled.

-X-

"Okay, we'll get this and this." Kagome said throwing some bottles of something into her basket.

"Hmm, which one?" She wondered aloud studying 2 bottles. "This one should do the trick!" She exclaimed. She then turned to me.

"How long have you had your braces for?" She asked.

"They are coming off in a week." I answered her unasked question.

"Okay. Are you thinking of getting contacts." she asked.

"No because I don't need my glasses. My mum thinks I do no matter how much I complain." I sighed.

She frowned and reached over taking off my glasses.

"That's a start." She mused and went over to the register to pay.

After that we headed to my house to hang out.

"Mum! I'm home!" I called as we entered through the door. "I also have a friend over." I added.

Mum suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Illayoia, Nice to meet you." She said pulling Kagome into a hug. Kagome smiled.

"I'm Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said instantly impressing my mum.

"Nice to meet you too," She sighed and tears started stinging her eyes. "Finally my son has a friend." She sniffed and headed into the kitchen.

I turned to Kagome. "Would you like a tour?" I asked

"Sure." She smiled.

After a tour of my 3 story house we collapsed on my bed in my room.

"Wow you have a big house." Kagome mused.

"Yep and never again am I giving someone a tour of it. Never again." I replied. Kagome giggled which made me chuckle, then we started laughing until we were both clutching our side and rolling around on the bed.

After a moment Kagome sat up.

"Let's start the makeover." She stated. I looked at her confused.

"Go use the stuff we bought in the shower. I'll wait for you in here." She said shoving the bottles in my hand and pushing me out the door and towards the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and stripped down. Hopping into the shower, I followed the instructions on each bottle. Then hopping out, I chucked my clothes back on and went to my room.

I found Kagome lying half on half off my bed upside down, reading a book. She looked up when I entered and her eyes lit up.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled running around so she was behind me. She started stroking and playing with my hair.

"It is so pertty!" she gushed.

Mum hearing the commotion came upstairs and laughed.

"You remind me of when my Mother first saw his hair." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Kagome's grasp.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

She smirked evilly at me.

"Oh crap." I stated as she stalked forwards.

x-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-x-X-X-X-x

"Wow." Kagome said when she was done.

I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened. She had put me in some jeans I didn't even know I had and a shirt with a billabong symbol on it.

InuYasha just happened to walk past and gaped at me.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled when his speech came back.

"What did you do to him?" He asked Kagome not realising that I had someone over.

"I'm giving him a makeover!" She yelled smiling. Then it dawned on InuYasha.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I'm hanging out with Sesshy here." She smiled. InuYasha turned to me.

"You made a friend. YOU! Made a friend! Wow, never thought I see that happen, guess I was wrong." He smirked and walked away into his room.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kagome.

"So."

"We wait." She smiled.

"Until?" I asked

"Everything is ready." She smiled and sat on my bed.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**KAGOME POV**

I hummed a tune as I headed to the cafeteria. I wasn't watching where I was going and didn't see Kikyo ahead of me. The next thing I know I'm lying on my back, covered in food and Kikyo standing over me a fake look of shock across her face. Everyone around me was laughing.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." Kikyo faked, holding out a hand.

I ignored it and stood up, to fall back down again. I whimpered in pain and Kikyo sniggered. I snapped and shot up punching her in the face. Her head snapped back and blood spurted from her nose.

"BITCH!" She yelled. "You broke my nose." She exclaimed.

"You're the bitch. That's what you get for tipping food on me." I growled sounding a lot like Sesshomaru when he growls at InuYasha.

I stormed off towards the bathroom and once inside broke down. Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed. After a moment someone came in and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I looked up to see a girl standing there. She's in some of my classes. Sango I think.

I shook my head and another so shook my body.

Sango sat down and wrapped her arm around me.

"Don't worry about it. Kikyo is a bitch." Sango stood up.

"I'll be back." She said before walking out.

She came back after a moment and dropped some clothes in front of me.

"Get up, get changed. I'll help you get the food out of your hair." She stated.

I stood up, went into a cubical and changed into the clothes she gave me.

The tracksuit pants were a bit big, same with the top but I didn't mind. I stepped out and found Sango waiting for me.

"A bit big but they'll do." I sniffed.

"Thanks for helping." I smiled.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." Sango smiled. I frowned confused.

"You gave her a broken nose. Her $3000 nose job is down the drain and she isn't allowed to get another." She smirked. "Now let's get rid of the food." She pointed to my hair. I smiled and went over doing what she told me to.

After 5 minutes most of the food was gone and we were heading out to where Sesshomaru sat waiting for me.

"FLUFFY!" I yelled. Sesshomaru growled at the name but turned to me. He frowned when he saw my change of clothes.

"What happened?" He asked

"Kikyo happened." I sighed.

"Oh." He frowned.

"Sesshomaru, this is Sango, she helped me out. Sango, Sesshomaru." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Sango smiled.

"Same to you," Sesshomaru said.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep, you wanna come?" I asked Sango.

"Yep, can I go get some people 1st, they would like to meet you." She said looking over to another table.

"Okay." I answered.

She shot off and after a moment came back with 2 boys, a red head with emerald eyes and a black head with purple eyes.

"Hi, I'm Shippo." The red head said. **(ooh that rhymes)**

"Nice to meet you Shippo, I'm Kagome and this is Sesshomaru." I replied smiling.

"Miroku." The black head said.

I looked down to see his hand creeping towards me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he gave a nervous smile.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said, getting up and walking off.

We followed and Sango came up to me.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Training. Sesshomaru with battle and his youkai, me with battle and Miko powers and you guys with whatever you want. At the end of the training Sesshomaru and I verse each other." I explained.

"I guess I'll practice my demon slaying." Sango smiled.

"I'll practice Fox fire." Shippo butted in.

"And I'll practice my monk powers." Miroku stated.

We arrived at the clearing and trained.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

**The day before SESSHOMARU POV**

"YAY!" Kagome screamed.

I groaned. _WHY ARE THE GODS AGAINST ME?_

"Now, let's get everything ready for tomorrow. In the morning you'll go into the shower use the stuff I gave you and come in here. Then we'll get you changed and go to school!" Kagome squealed.

I sighed. Since we met Sango, Miroku and Shippo, we have been making appointments, getting me new clothes and training. I don't have braces or glasses any more now. Not to mention they found out I'm supposed to be the 'Lord of the West' as in 'Sesshomaru-sama'.

We have all improved our skills greatly and I am the strongest, fastest and fittest one there. I have also changed my personality. Around people, besides my friends, I don't show any emotion and I'm what my friends call the 'Ice prince' or 'Stoic King'.

The only other thing is…. I am in love with Kagome, and I don't have the guts to tell her.

"Now… what are we going to do?" Kagome asked calming down from her excitement.

"We could watch a movie?" I suggested.

"YES! That's a great idea!" She yelled. _Okay maybe not calmed down._

We headed to the media room and put on Final Destination. Kagome started to look away during it so I wrapped my arm around her in comfort. She looked at me shocked at first but smiled after a second and snuggled up against my body.

Soon enough she fell asleep so I carried her up to my room and placed her on the spare mattress. I lay down and soon after that sleep took over.

**NEXT DAY**

"GET UP SESSHOMARU! UP UP UP UP UP!" Kagome yelled pulling off the blankets. I raised my eyebrow at her and got out of bed and headed for the shower. After using the shampoo, conditioner and the face stuff, I got out of the shower, dried myself, wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room.

Kagome blushed when she saw my towel and I just shrugged.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"I go out and you change into the clothes on the bed and tell me when you're done." She explained heading out the room and shutting the door.

I looked at the bed to see some blue and white board shorts, a red top with a quicksilver symbol on it and some blue Dunlop vollies.

"Decent." I yelled when I finished getting changed.

Kagome came in, looked at me and smiled.

"Nice, now I'm gonna brush your hair." She then glared at me.

"Sit down. No moving. And NOp complaining." She demanded as she grabbed her hair brush.

I sat down on the bed and she climbed on behind me.

She stroked the brush carefully and it felt sooooooooooo good. I started growling lowly in my throat and Kagome giggled. After a moment she finished and put her brush away.

"Okay, now let's eat and go to school." Kagome smiled heading down stairs.

We ate and then I drove us to school. I put on my cover up of 'Stoic King' as we drove into the car park. Everyone was looking to see who Kagome was with not realising it was me yet.

Kagome smirked at every ones face when I stepped out of the car. They were shocked by my appearance.

"Come on Sesshomaru." Kagome said. I nodded and we headed to our lockers. One the way we ran into Kikyo and her 'followers'.

Kikyo looked at me in shock.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked. I simply raised an eyebrow. Her shock instantly faded.

"Well, you look very handsome." She said placing a hand on my arm. I shook her hand off me.

"Don't touch me." I stated with no emotion.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I don't repeat myself." I said and walked off, Kagome walking next to me. I could tell by her emotions that she was trying not to laugh, Until she couldn't help herself.

"That haha was ha s-so funny hahahahaha." She gasped out. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

We made it through the first half of the day with all the girls ogling me. It was quiet annoying actually. But soon enough it was lunch and time to meet up with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Today Shippo had a friend with him. She was very pretty with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Sessh, looking good," Sango smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome, this is Rin. Rin this is Kagome and Sesshomaru." Shippo introduced pointing to the right people.

"Hi." Kagome smiled.

"Hi." Rin replied shyly.

"Let's train." Miroku said.

We decided not to hide our powers and we are fighting in the open, doing a round robin type thing.

"Kagome verses Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled.

We both went into the centre of the oval and into our fighting position.

"Ready and go!" she yelled.

Kagome and I stared at each other, daring each other to go first. Finally I lashed out. Running full speed I intended to barge into Kagome but before I could make it, Kagome pulled out a sword from nowhere and jabbed at me. I dogged and ran at her from a different direction also pulling out my sword Tokijin. I swung and our swords crashed together. I kept pushing my sword down trying to make her lose control. She quickly moved to the left doing a butterfly swing and slapped me in the side with the flat side of the sword. I barely registered the fact that we had a crowed. I watched her carefully, trying to find out her next move. Suddenly she infused her sword with her Miko powers. I unleashed my swords powers and we spared some more each getting blows. Finally I saw an opening and lashed out my sword pointing it at her neck to find she also had her sword pointed at my heart. We stared at each other breathing heavily neither one moving the sword or we'll die.

"TIE!" Sango yelled. "You tied! Game over." She screamed. We both put our swords away and bowed to each other.

We walked over to the group and they patted our backs.

"Go get freshened up. We'll meet you in class." Miroku said as the bell went.

We nodded and headed to our lockers.

"Nice game, you did pretty good." I complimented.

"You did to." Kagome smiled.

_Now's the time to tell her._ I thought.

"Kagome?" I asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she replied. _What do I say, What do I say?_

"I, well…" I scratched the back of my head.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked really fast. Kagome frowned then she smiled.

"Yes!" She replied and threw her arms around me. "Of course I'll go out with you. I've had a crush on you ever since I met you." She smiled. We freshened up and walked to class hand in hand.

**Sorry about the sappy ending. Hope you like the story**

**Please vote in my poll**

**Jappa**


End file.
